Ninja Are More Trouble Than They're Worth
by Sol's Darkness
Summary: Emmet had been wondering about the Green Ninja and his four new, colorful companions, but during a date was not the time, and attempting to break up a fight was not the right way. Ninjago/Lego Movie, extremely light mentioned Lavashipping. :)


Ninja are more Trouble than they're Worth

Warning: Light Lavashipping, for those who don't approve of homosexuals or just prefer a different pairing.

It had been a perfect day. An oh, so perfect day. The sun was shining, it was relatively peaceful in Cloud Kookoo Land, and Emmet was on a date with Lucy.

And then those ninja had to show up.

Now, Emmet had been wondering about the Green Ninja for a while, and the mysteries about the oddly colored warrior (because weren't ninja supposed to be black?) only increased when the red, black, white, and blue ones showed up. Emmet was planning to ask about them sometime, but he was currently occupied by a lovely lady.

But the one time…

"Red is totally the best."

"And you are totally an idiot. Black has more stealth options, and it's way more intimidating!"

"No, you are both incorrect. White is far superior."

"Nonononono, are you guys crazy?! Blue!"

The shouting of four different voices carried across the park, and just as the lovebirds were about to kiss, too. Darn.

Lucy's head snapped up, eyes wide. "Oh no."

"What is it, Luce?"

"We have to stop their argument."

"Who? Why?"

"No time, let's go!"

Emmet tried his best to keep up with his girlfriend as she dashed across the green. Four figures, clad respectively in red, black, white, and blue were perched on a big rock that Emmet could swear wasn't there before.

Lucy muttered something about 'practicing true potential somewhere else' and marched over. "What is going on this time?!"

The four looked up at once, spotting the couple.

The black one spoke. "Oh, hi, WyldStyle. You have sense. Tell these numbskulls that black is clearly the best color."

Then the red one shouted, "No, Cole, wait! It's the Special!"

And Emmet found himself in the spotlight. The apparent leader, Cole, quickly forgot about Lucy and marched over to the hero, saying, "I'm Cole, the hothead in red is Kai, the icicle is Zane, and hyper is Jay. Now, which color is the best?"

Emmett's mind took that moment to troll and became impossibly blank. Oh, the timing. "Uhhhhhhhhhh… I like black? Lucy's always wearing that."

The smugness coming off of Cole was almost drowned out by the irritation coming from the other three warriors, and the fury aimed at him by Lucy.

Emmet swore he hadn't seen weapons in the hands of the ninja a second ago.

Lucy grabbed his hand, "Now would be the time to run."

…

Emmet, strangely enough, hadn't previously known the Green Ninja had had a name, (which was Lloyd, not the most fitting name) and was astounded when the silent ninja and his girlfriend had started up a conversation. Lloyd had quite eagerly agreed to come sort out the extreme and petty argument between his comrades, and that was why three people were walking towards the area most people were fleeing from.

Lloyd whistled, spotting the fire, icicles, rocks, and lightning bolts flying through the air. "Wow, you must have ticked them off real good. What exactly did you do?"

"I may have told them that black is the best color when the argument was about that."

Wide emerald eyes rested on him. "Wow, people said you were a bit of an idiot, but not this much."

Lucy piped up. "In his defense, he didn't know them before this."

"Point taken."

"By the way," inquired Emmet, "how are they making all this?"

Lloyd laughed. "We have… special… abilities."

"And do they always get along this bad?"

"Nah, they're usually pretty good together, they are an elite team. Actually, I'm surprised Cole and Kai are attacking each other. They should just kiss already."

Emmet blinked at the last sentence, but decided not to comment. "Do you think they're hurt?"

"If they actually had landed a hit on another, they wouldn't still be fighting."

The lapse in the conversation lasted until came to the charred, frozen, electrified, and now highly rocky battlefield.

Light built up in between the Green Ninja's hands, to Emmet's awe, and sent the blinding burst towards his guardians, taking off his hood.

The other four did the same as they blinked spots out of their eyes.

Lloyd had platinum blonde hair in a natural style that made girls swoon. Coupled with his emerald eyes, he could be on a magazine cover.

Cole had the same style of hair, except raven black, with eyes of the same dark color and tan skin.

Kai had amber eyes that looked like, even if he was smiling, they'd always have a small warning glare. His chocolate brown hair had unnatural-looking spikes, but didn't seem like it had any styler in it. His browned skin didn't have the sun kissed look of Cole's, but a bit more leathery.

Zane had incredibly pale skin with light blond hair that was sticking straight up. His blue eyes were cold and calculating.

Jay's dark blue eyes sparked with energy, and was chuckling nervously. His red-brown hair was neatly brushed, and his skin color was pretty generic.

But all in all, they didn't seem too impressive when cowering before Lloyd.

"What was this about? You did all of this over a petty and ridiculous argument?!"

They looked down at their feet, shuffling awkwardly.

Lloyd glared, before breaking out in a cocky grin. "Green is the best!"

The two master builders groaned, booking it from the scene.

At least there wasn't any more battling.

…

Sorry, I couldn't resist. I'm probably going to end up making more Lego Movie/Ninjago crossovers. Hope you enjoyed!


End file.
